Burnt Love
by Tenshi no Koneko
Summary: This is a one-shot short MomijiTohru. Tohru gets visitors while the pthers are away. R&R onegai!


**Burnt Love**  
  
**_Tenshi no Koneko_**

**_

* * *

  
  
_**  
"Tohru-chan!" came a cheery voice from the entryway.  
  
"In here Momiji-kun!" the onigiri called from the kitchen.  
  
"Ooo! Whatcha cooking? It smells good." He said looking at the vierty of food laid out.  
  
"I'm just cooking dinner for minna. Wanna stay and have some?" She asked while a slight blush crept on to her cheeks.  
  
"Hai! Speaking of which, where is minna?" He said looking over her shoulder to see what was frying.  
  
"Careful. Gure-san went to a book signing, Kyo-san was kidnapped for a date by Kagura-san," they both sweatdropped, "And Yuki-san is... well I dunno. He just disappeared."   
  
Tohru picked up the pan and went to move but ended up slipping on splattered grease she forgot to clean up. Momiji, being the quick usagi he was, he caught the pan by the handle. Unfortunely the handle was burning hot from the stove. As soon as he sat it down, tears welled in pain.   
  
"Momiji-kun!!" Tohru panicked.  
  
She quickly put his right hand under cold water to draw the heat out as she grabbed the first aid kit from another room. Soon she had it wrapped and gently cradled his hand. She blew on it gently to help it cool. Momiji found it relaxing and soon his tears disappeared. His eyes shot open and a blush flushed his face as he felt something against his fingers. Tohru blush a deep red.  
  
"Gomen."  
  
"No...no. It's okay...Again, onegai?" He sofly breathed.  
  
She brought his fingers to her lips slowly and kissed them again. He lifted her head and saw the love that was drifting in her eyes along with shyness. He gave a crooked smile, then leaned his head toward hers. As they neared one another, a crashed resounded at the entryway.   
  
"Tohru Honda!"  
  
They pulled apart quickly and she ran to the entryway. A look of disappointment clouded the usagi's face.   
  
"Hey! Let go!"  
  
"No! You are going home this instant!" her cousin shouted at her.   
  
"No! I don't want to live there!"   
  
"You will learn to like it!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"You will or you will not like the consequences!" He said he lifted his fist.  
  
"If you don't leave this isntant, you will regret it."   
  
Momiji had come from the kitchen and know stood between Tohru and her cousin. he stood his full height, which was a few inches above Tohru, and wore a seriously pissed off expression.   
  
"Look, Little Blondie is threating me. Haha," He laughed. "Come on now, Tohru-chan."  
  
"Don't act as though you are her friend..."  
  
Fist connected hard with jaw. Her cousin was sent through the front door and fell into a heap with a broken jaw in the front yard.   
  
"Are you all right Tohru-chan?" he asked as he turned to her.  
  
She was shocked. Not only was her cousin being an ass, Momiji had protected her. Carefully she leaned into him and kissed him. His eyes went wide for a second before he kissed back. But before he knew it, Momiji was knocked into Tohru from behind. With a poof and an "Oof!" He landed in Tohru's lap in his zodiac form.   
  
"Shii-chan!! You did that on purpose!!' he whined.  
  
"Next time, take it a little easier on her cousin, okay?" Yuki chuckled as he walked by.  
  
Momiji huffed and Tohru giggled. Kyo walked by ruffling the usagi's fur.   
  
"And Tohru, you gotta come up for air once in a while."   
  
Kyo skillfully dodged the shoe that was playfully thrown at him.   
  
"Can we eat now?" whined the inu. The neko and nezumi just sweatdropped and walked to the kitchen.   
  
"Just a sec." She hugged Momiji. "Arigato, Momiji-chan."  
  
She kissed him on the forehead, then got up and walked to the kitchen.

* * *

Owari!!  
  
Sweet glorious fluff...eats fluff then talks with mouth full I realife tha Momiji-cha in't tha tall bu' swallows I couldn't resist. And I don't think her cousin is that mean I just needed someone to cause trouble. And I used the line from the first manga but instead of just jabbing him in the head, Miji-chan socked him. It was good, hai? I really need to work on my other stories. I just got locked in a room full of writers block. Please review. Onegai!!


End file.
